


Strikes

by grexigone



Series: Eldur (Collection of One Shots and Prompts) [4]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Baze and Chirrut doing being a sweet married couple, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Jyn is basically a smol ball of rage, Rebelcaptain - Freeform, Sparring, and Cassian is all heart eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 22:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11114604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grexigone/pseuds/grexigone
Summary: Jyn got into an intense sparring session with Cassian.





	Strikes

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly inspired by the sparring scene of Mako and Raleigh in Pacific Rim, and the behind the scene video of Felicity and Diego training together for Rogue One :D
> 
> Enjoy!

The girl fell to the mattress with a loud thud. She squinted in pain, trying to get back to her feet but a wooden truncheon already pinned her neck down. The small crowd around them clapped and murmured in amazement.

“What do you learn today, Private?” Jyn removed the truncheon and offered a hand to help the young recruit, still lying breathless on the mattress, which she took with gratitude.

“Size is not an excuse, Sergeant.”

“Good. That’s it for today, then.” Jyn gave her a nod and with that the girl soon joined the other recruit grouping at the edge of the arena, limping and soaking in sweat but otherwise alright. A few bruises might appear tomorrow, but at least she learned her lesson.

A few Rebels spectators who was attracted by earlier display of skills gave her awed smiles and small pats on the shoulder as Jyn made her way to the bench where her training equipment lied. She waved her hand to Bodhi who stood in the doorway still with his orange pilot suit, clearly never missed any chance to see something he called ‘Jyn in action’.

She threw the wooden truncheons on the bench, leaning down to pull out a drinking bottle from the equipment bag only to find another spectator leaning on the nearby wall with crossed arms and warm brown eyes when she stretched back up.

“I thought you were busy with your debriefing,” Jyn gave him a smirk before lifting the drinking bottle to her mouth.

“And I thought you were training recruits, not _dueling_ them.”

She shrugged. “That’s how Saw trained me. Made you learn faster.”

“Shouldn’t you let her spar with an equal partner?” Cassian made no effort to hide his cheeky smile.

“Well,” Jyn now sounded a bit annoyed. “First of all, she complained about how her size disadvantaged her from another recruits. And, since no one is smaller than her, I’m the only one who can properly teach her how irrelevant her argument was.”

“Ah, I see. I’m just trying to forget that you once mentioned how they were ‘too soft’ and that sometimes they needed to ‘get their ass beaten’.”

Jyn raised an eyebrow, slowly putting the drinking bottle back to her bag. “Are you criticizing my training method, Andor?”

Cassian fully smiled now. He enjoyed getting under her skin and Jyn’s short temper made it easy to do so. “Of course not. I’m just saying you shouldn’t be too hard on them, otherwise they’ll all runaway.”

Jyn’s expression turned as cold as Hoth’s surface outside. Her green eyes trained on him like a hunter to its prey and Cassian struggled with the desire to push her onto the wall and kiss her hard.

“Is that so?” Jyn suddenly spoke up – loud enough to attract the attention of everyone in the room. He silently cursed himself for forgetting how unexpected she could be.

“Captain Andor here argued that my training method is _too hard_ while I disagree,” she continued, grabbing her truncheons before walking three steps backward without breaking eye contact. All eyes were on them now while Cassian tried to maintain his calm demeanor. He noticed that Bodhi had disappeared from the doorway.

“Why don’t we left it for everyone to decide, while Captain Andor would perhaps be willing to volunteer in the assessment?” Jyn shot him an innocent look and tilted her head towards the arena where she sparred the recruit earlier.

The crowd gave encouraging murmurs as Cassian straightened himself. Half of him really wanted to excuse himself by using his higher rank and everything associated with it, but the other half also realized that he brought this situation to himself.

So this time, he let his pride made the decision.

The murmuring crowd broke into loud cheer as he shrugged out of his jacket and proceed to remove his tunic and boots so that he’s now equally dressed with Jyn: barefoot with only standard black singlets and trousers. Cassian noticed how Jyn’s eyes grew brighter before she turned around and preceded him to step into the arena. He picked up a medium length wooden staff from the weapon rack before joining her.

The amount of spectators circling the arena had suspiciously increased, amongst them are Bodhi who seemed to have returned back into the training bay with Baze and Chirrut stood closely behind him. While Jyn already gained fame in close quarter combat, little was known about Cassian’s skill in it. However, all Rebels were required to have combat skill so that they do not always depend on blasters, and he’d always choose a medium length staff to be used like a sword since he could easily control it with one hand.

“Four strikes mark a win,” Jyn said as they moved towards the center of the arena. “I won’t go easy on you, Andor.” She added in a low voice so only he can hear it.

“I didn’t expect you to, Erso.” Cassian replied, and they made a salute gesture before taking their respective stance.

The crowd went silent, waiting for the first strike to be launched.

 

***

 

“He’s gonna lose. I mean, I know he’s good but this is Jyn’s area.” Bodhi stroke his chin nervously as he switched his gaze from Jyn to Cassian.

“The Force moves equally strong within them,” Chirrut said with his all-knowing smile.

In front of him, Baze crossed his arms and let out a snort. “I say the Captain has his own tricks.”

“But still…I think Jyn would win in the end.”

“We should see first what Captain Andor can do.”

Bodhi turned his gaze up to see Baze, his expression turned serious. “I want your protato wedges. I know you sneaked a lot of them from our last mission’s ransom.”

Baze stared back with the same intensity before shoving one hand to him. “Deal.”

He took the hand and shook it.

 

***

 

They clashed with in a series of quick moves. Jyn took the advantages of having two weapons by peppering him with alternate attacks from every side. First point was easily won by her when her truncheon landed mere centimeters from his jaw. The crowd responded with a low ‘oooh’.

“Have you eaten yet?” Jyn gave him a pretentious concerned look. Cassian rolled his eyes.

He quickly memorized her pattern on the next attack and managed to avoid the same mistake. This time he decided to use his staff’s length to keep her away.

She tried to close the distance but stopped abruptly upon realizing the staff’s end was already touching lightly at her stomach. He grinned.

Next waves of attack almost ended in a draw but managed to attack Jyn’s footing and she fell unceremoniously to the mattress with Cassian’s staff pointed to her chest.

“Is your foot alright?”

His smirk was quickly evaporated as Jyn left her truncheons to grab on the staff, swings it hard—along with the surprised Cassian—down to her level. She nudged his chin with one end.

They met again with even more quicker and deadlier attacks. One time he had to lay flat to his chest on the mattress as Jyn now uses every limb to corner him. Another time, it was Jyn that had to throw herself down on her back as Cassian’s staff almost got a clean strike to her head.

She got an upper hand at first, her truncheon stopped at the pulse point in his neck, but she risked her distance and he easily draw their score by circling her, enjoying his short lived revenge by nudging her low bun with the staff’s end.

A defeat will hurt anyone’s pride, so they took a moment to return to their stance, standing at a safe distance between each other. Cassian watched her chest rise and fall with each breath, green eyes burning dangerously and he suddenly aware of the sweats running from the base of his hair down to his spine.

They surged in together for one last attack.

There were no more moves that had not been memorized by each other, so what’s left is a competition of stamina. Jyn was physically exhausted while was mentally drained. Cassian focused his entire energy to get close enough to her, lifting her up and slammed her down to the mattress (again).

Jyn let out a surprised groan, but before she could get up, he jumped on top of her. Using both feet to keep her arms on her side, Cassian dropped down on one knee, his staff stopped just above Jyn’s throat at the same time he felt one of her truncheon’s end—held out like a blaster—on his waist.

 

***

 

“You can have half of my protato wedges,”

“Really? I mean, it’s okay, Baze. No one wins or loses so it doesn’t matter anymore.”

“Exactly. But I want to honor our deal. I will give you half, and I will not repeat my offer again.”

“Um, okay, thanks, Baze.”

“Actually, Baze,” Chirrut put his hand softly on Baze’s shoulder, “ _I_ won the bet. The protato wedges are mine.”

“And how’s that possible?”

“I told you both earlier that the Force moves _equally_ strong within them. I was implying that the fight will end in a draw.”

Even Bodhi stopped his walk to turn around and face Chirrut.

“I believe that cannot be qualified as a part of the deal.”

“He’s right. Anyway, you didn’t shook hand with us. The handshake seals the deal.”

“And how am I supposed to know you were shaking hands? I’m blind.”

Bodhi groaned. “Oh please, not the ‘I’m blind’ excuse again.”

Beside him, Baze only shook his head and mumbled lowly. “If you _really_ want the protato wedges I’ll smuggle another bunch of it later.”

 

 

Epilogue:

Jyn was halfway to their quarter when she heard footsteps from behind, getting closer towards her direction. She didn’t stop. Seconds later she felt a hand touched the small on her back followed by Cassian’s breath, hot on her ear.

“I have one last strategical meeting to attend to,” His voice low and husky, building a familiar pull deep in her gut. “But when I return, I want your lips on every spot your truncheons get its strikes.”

She smiled.

“I expect nothing less in return.”

The quick kiss he planted to her temple seals the deal.

 

 

 

 

(If you're confused with their final draw 'position', it basically looked like this:)


End file.
